The Wall
by Lady kHOLIC
Summary: Sometimes people put up walls not to keep people out but to see who cares enough to tear them down. SasuHina, OneShot.


**3:45am in the morning. I had to write this. SasuHina ONESHOT. **

**

* * *

**

He's a softie and she knows it.

Though you may never see nor hear him admit it, ever since the massacre of his family. He emotionally built a wall around his heart to keep the joy and happiness out. Yet another possible reason could be that he build a wall around his heart to see who really cares to try and tear it down.

Yes, many girls adored him. They tried to change him, but not tear down the wall that surrounds his heart. No one really took the time to see what he truly was. The outside was enough to attract girls. His mysterious aura causes them to want to get near him more.

But a certain Indigo-haired girl tried. She tried tearing down that wall, no matter how many times he pushed her away. She kept coming back. Not because she wanted to change him, but she wanted to tear down the wall that surrounded his heart.

_They say, some people don't build a wall around their heart to keep the joy and happiness out. But to see who really cares to try and rupture it. _

People say he trains hard because he wants to be number one and the center of attention. But that's not true. In fact, he rather prefers to be left alone. Why you may ask? Why does he train so hard? Simple, to avenge his family's death. People who think they know all about him; his birth date, his address, his home, his hair color. All those things that are oblivious to the eyes, but no one really knew his past. Now how did the Indigo-hair girl know? Well, her family and his were close.

_They may seem alive on the outside, but they're slowly dying on the inside._

She was always known as the shy petite girl who blushes and stutters.

It's true. She blushes every time she's around that certain blonde boy. Why him? Why does she want him out of every guy in Konoha. Easy, he's everything she's not. He doesn't give up does he? What about her? He's strong, self-confident, determined. She was easily pushed around, bullied. Though her affections towards him was oblivious to the public, it's unsighted to him.

She truly is slowly dying on the inside. Not physically, but emotionally. Her self-esteem has gone down far too low. Her care for others weakens her. On the outside, you most likely will think she's your typical teenager. But truly taking the time to note her behavior will convey that she is dying. Inch by heavenly inch.

Now, Mr.Avenger always wondered how come every time she's around, he would always have these weird little butterflies in his stomach. Being a 14 year old boy and smartest in the class, he's certainly inexperienced when it comes to feelings. Thinking this might affect his health, he decided to stay away from her. But soon, he was a full grown man. It's hard to avoid someone you see everyday day of your life.

"Hinata." Sasuke softly murmured, as he fell into a deep sleep beside her. The nights were short and the days were long. Sleep was all they need. Comfort was what warmed their souls.

_Irony; what you expect to happen, doesn't happen._

Often times you'd see people suggest that Sasuke should be with the Light Pink-hair girl, because she was always there; always there when he was injured, always tried to change him. How come he chose Hinata over the Light-Pink haired girl?

"Sasuke, why choose me over her?" Hinata questioned.

"You're not like her at all. Many things happened over the pass, and after I came back from the lease of Orochimaru, everyone feared me. But you…didn't"

Yes, When Sasuke came back. Everyone feared him, afraid he might betray them like he once did in the past. People tried to avoid him, the media questioned him of nonsense. Wanting to run away from it all, he found his paradise in her.

"Sasuke." Every time she said his name, his heart would beat rapidly. The way she says his name was one thing, but the smile that's usually imprinted on her face was another.

Maybe he truly is a softie. But no matter what, you'll never really see him admit it. But his little actions around his dear little Hinata would make the fact that he's a softie obvious. Though really, all that matters is she loves him not caring about his possible flaws. She knows him like no one else does, and she cared enough to tear down the wall.

* * *

**Yup, I'm tried. 4:21am was when this was finished. Sorry if you didn't understand the point of this. Not sure if there is a plot. Maybe this was just random drabbles, but I'm indeed tired and exhausted. Just felt like typing this out. Flames are accepted, Constructive Criticism is welcomed. **

**Review please?**


End file.
